MINE
by xxKimmie
Summary: 'There is no way that we can be together.'/ 'i love you'/ 'don't lie'/ bad summary. boy x boy . chenmin. oneshot.


Xiumin datang ke rumah teman masa kecilnya seperti biasa. Mereka berbincang secara normal, ketika Xiumin berada di kamar mandi, saat itulah masa heat Xiumin tiba tiba datang. Sebagai seorang omega Xiumin mengalami masa heat setiap bulannya. Dan disaat itu, dia mengalami heatnya dan saat dia mencari obat supresant yang diggunakan untuk menahan efek pheromone para omega saat mereka sedang heat Xiumin sadar bahwa obat itu tidak ada di tasnya, entah dia lupa membawanya atau dia menghilangkannya di suatu tempat.

Teman masa kecil Xiumin adalah seorang alpha, yang sangat disegani dan dihormati masyarakat sejak dia masih kecil. Berbeda dengan Xiumin yang omega. Saat dia masih kecil dia memiliki banyak teman yang begitu baik kepadanya, mereka semua berteman selama bertahun tahun, dan ketika xiumin masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama, dia dan keluarganya akhirnya mengetahui bahwa xiumin adalah seorang omega. Pemuda itu dianggap hina oleh teman temannya yang lain, dia selalu diejek dan diperolokkan di depan umum. Bahkan keluarganya meninggalkannya begitu saja, mereka masih mengurusnya tapi sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, membiarkannya hidup semaunya.

Setelah bertahun tahun diganggu, Xiumin bertemu dengan Chen yang seorang alpha. Pemuda tampan itu membelanya dan membalas perkataan mereka yang membully Xiumin. Kalimat kalimat yang dia katakan seperti

"Bagaimana bisa kalian sebagai teman Xiumin malah mengganggunya sekarang?"

"Bagiku menjadi seorang omega tidak merugikan, mereka tetap manusia, dan bagiku walaupun Xiumin seorang omega, dia tetap seseorang yang berhati tulus dan baik."

Kalimat yang terakhir membuat Xiumin langsung jatuh hati kepada Chen yang terus menjaganya, bahkan pemuda itu mengikutinya dengan masuk ke sekolah menegah atas yang sama dengannya, dengan alasan bahwa dia ingin melindungi Xiumin. Memberikan Xiumin semakin banyak alasan untuk jatuh cinta kepada pemuda tampan itu. Tapi , sebagai seorang omega tentu dia tau diri dan menyimpan perasaannya kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia sebagai seorang omega dapat bersanding di samping Chen yang seorang alpha yang dihormati masyarakat.

Tapi, hari ini dia benar benar kehilangan muka didepan Chen , karena ketika heatnya datang dan dia kehilangan supresantnya, sebagai omega Xiumin mengeluarkan pheromones yang membuat alpha bisa kehilangan akal sehatnya, tak terkecuali Chen.

Mereka berakhir melakukannya, Chen menandainya dan Xiumin terlalu lemah untuk melawan alpha seperti Chen. Bagitu mereka selesai, Chen meminta maaf, dan Xiumin hanya berkata bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya dan bahwa itu kesalahannya sendiri karena menghilangkan supresantnya.

Tapi, Xiumin tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa shocknya, begitu chen menyentuh pundaknya yang terbalut selimut, tubuhnya langsung bergetar ketakutan, membuat Chen melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Xiumin. Chen berkata bahwa dia akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Sementara Xiumin menolak, dia tidak ingin dikasihani oleh Chen, dia dapat hidup sendiri, lagipula dia dia bisa meminum abortion pill untuk menggugurkan kandungannya jika dia mengandung, walaupun dia tidak yakin bahwa dia akan melakukan hal itu. Karena sebagai " ibu " dia ingin melindungi anaknya.

Tapi, lagi lagi Chen membuat hati xiumin luluh dengan berkata.

" Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau kira selama ini aku melindungimu karena apa? Karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Xiumin menatap chen sangsi dan bertanya, apa pemuda itu tidak keberatan dengan statusnya sebagai omega.

" Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kan? Aku tidak peduli kau omega atau apa, bagiku kau tetap Xiumin yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Tapi, Xiumin masih ragu, perkataan chen belum mampu meyakinkannya. Chen menghela nafas pelan, raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan Xiumin tidak tahan melihatnya. namja itu menatap Chen dan memintanya berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya dan tidak membohonginya jika dia serius. Chendengan wajah penuh keyakinan menyanggupi dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Xiumin, sambil berkata bahwa dia sangat bahagia bahwa Xiumin memilihnya. Chen mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium si manis lembut dan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya

Xiumin datang ke rumahnya seperti biasa dan mereka berbincang seperti biasa. tapi, Chen tau ketika Xiumin berkata bahwa dia akan pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar semua akan berubah. ya, hari ini tidak seperti hari yang biasa, hari ini akan mengubah segalanya.

Chen menatap Xiumin yang izin untuk menggunakan kamar mandi, begitu sosok mungil Xiumin hilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Chen mengambil sebuah kantung kertas dari dalam tas Xiumin dan membawanya ke dapur. Di dapur Chen menatap kantung tersebut dan membuangnya begitu saja di tong sampah sambil bergumam.

"Mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi milikku, hanya milikku."

Chen keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan bungkusan kertas yang menumpahkan obat yang bertuliskan Supresant.

 ** _END_**

* * *

aloo~ saya balik ya..

maaf klo saya udah ngebikin ff baru padahal fragile love belum diupdate..

dan kalo review fragile love mencapai keinginan mungkin bakalan fast update lho~

pya, ini ff oneshot. semoga suka ya..

kalo ada yang pengen tau kenapa ff saya genrenya A/B/O , itu karena.. saya suka genre itu~

kkkkk~

jangan lupa ngereview ya, paii paii~


End file.
